Lip
- Event Version BS - Event Version 2 |cameos = ''Satella-Q Captain Rainbow Super Smash Bros. Ultimate|playable_outside_of_vs_mode = Yes|counterpart = 0}} Lip (リップ, Rippu) is the main protagonist of the original Panel de Pon game as well as the series as a whole. SFC Profile |-|Japanese Script= はなのようせい　リップ はなを　つかさどる せいぎかんのつよい げんきなようせい　リップ ちょっと　おてんばだけど このゲームの　しゅじんこう おうえんしてね！ |-|Japanese Script Translation= -Lip the Flower Fairy- Lip is a cheerful fairy with a powerful sense of justice who controls flowers. She's a little tomboyish, but she still needs your help--she's the main character of this game! |-|Fan Translation= Fairy of Flowers - Lip This energetic fairy uses her Flower Rod for good and justice. Although she is a bit of a tomboy, she is the game's heroine, so help her out! GB Profile |-|Japanese Script= はなのようせい リップ あかるく げんきな せいぎかんの つよい リップは このゲームの しゅじんこう!! おうえんしてね Audio Clips Panel de Pon (SFC) Panel de Pon GB Panel de Pon DS Appearance Lip is a young girl who wears a pink skirt, yellow shirt with sleeve cuffs, sky blue belt, brown boots, pointy ears with blue earrings and maroon hair color. The hair consists of a swirl on the left side of her face, with a bow on the back of her head to the ponytail, around the end of the trail she has two blue beads on her head. She has flower symbol on her chest, and her boots. Pink bracelets are on the wrist of her hands. Quotes Nintendo screen Nintendo Stage Clear ROUND 1 Nice to meet you! I am Lip, the Fairy of Flowers. At the beginning of each round, you'll get hints on how to improve! Remove all the panels above the Clear Line. If you can do that, the stage is cleared! Stay calm, as more haste is less speed! Vs. Mode Introduction Hello there, I am the Fairy of Flowers, Lip! This is terrible! Monsters invaded our world. They've used magic to create an endless rainfall! At this rate the water will flood our world! On top of that they turned all fairies, my best friends evil! I have to return this world to be the way it used to be. I must rescue everyone, and defeat these wicked monsters! After Stage 8 E-everyone! It's a good thing we're all safe now! Let's go and beat those monsters! Goes to Death Mt. Her chain voice clip plays and raises her wand. Walks then she has an explanation mark in her dialogue. Loses in vs. Mode Death Mt. How could I lose here!? Cameos/References She may not appear in all Panel de Pon games, but she has made the most appearances out of any character! Pokémon de Panepon / Pokémon Puzzle Challenge Main article: ''Pokémon de Panepon Lip makes an appearance by entering a specific button combination in the game, this will lead you to the debug mini-game. Unlike the stage removal in other versions of ''Panel de Pon DS, this is accessible legitimately without a cheating device in Pokémon Puzzle Challenge versions of the game. This was discovered 13 years after the game's original release. Which also marks her first international appearance in the Panel de Pon series. ''Panel de Pon DS / Chotto Panel de Pon'' Main article: Panel de Pon DS / Chotto Panel de Pon Lip makes a Japan-only cameo in Panel de Pon DS / Chotto Panel de Pon. The international Puzzle League ''releases of this game removed legitimate access to this stage. You can only use a cheating device to access the stage in those versions of the game. Other Lip has been referenced several times outside of the ''Panel de Pon Series. Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War As this is Intelligent Systems next game released after , Lip's name is used for Chapters 3 and 5 in the Arena portion of the game. Because the fan translators didn't know Lip, they translated her name as Ripp, Lipton or simply Rip. The purple colors of the guard is similar to Lip's pink color scheme, as well as the bow which likely references the harp instruments used in the title screen opening or freeing one of the fairies in Vs. mode. Satella-Q Lip made a brief appearance in Satella-Q (サテラＱ Satera Q) alongside other Mario characters . The flower theming was for the 1998 Spring broadcast. ''Paper Mario'' In Paper Mario, Minh T. uses the same name as Lip in the Japanese version of the game. Likely a reference as both characters are associated with flowers. She even shares the same hair color, which also includes the clothing. ''Super Smash Bros.'' Series Main article: Super Smash Bros. Series Initially, she didn't appear in the series, her wand makes an appearance as an item called the Lip's Stick. It started appearing since Melee, the item gives a flower effect upon contact. The item also has a trophy. Her remixed Brawl theme is in the Pictochat stage in Brawl and in the Wrecking Crew stage in Wii U, Furil was mistakenly named Lip in non-Japanese versions of Brawl.'' '' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, she finally makes an appearance in the game's Spirits mode along with being an outfit for the Mii Swordfighter. She is a support Spirit in this game. MiiSwordfighter Lip Super Smash Bros Ultimate.png|Miiswordfighter wearing Lip's outfit. LipSprit.png|Lip's Sprit from the Panel de Pon series in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate LipSpiritIcon.png|Lip's Spirit LipSpirit.png|Full render of Lip's Spirit in Ultimate ''Captain Rainbow'' Lip makes an appearance in Captain Rainbow. 44082 R7C C rip 01 ad Kopie.jpg|Lip's Artwork in Captain Rainbow Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome Amiibo Main article: Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome Amiibo Lip's outfit can be unlocked by playing the Panepon ('' Puzzle League'') game via mini game. Each of her items are named as Flower Fairy. Her wand also makes an appearance without her similar to the Super Smash Bros. Series. The items consist of a wig, dress, boots, and wand. Lip's Theme Her theme is the most recurring song in the series. Her theme is even in games where the fairies are not in the game or has limited availability. Only Furil has shared her, theme. Panel de Pon (SFC) *Lip's Stage *One of the Gameover themes. Yoshi no Panepon (16-bit) *Tutorial theme Pokémon de Panepon *Debug mini-game - Lip's Stage Panel de Pon GB *Lip's Stage *One of the Gameover themes Nintendo Puzzle Collection *Furil's Theme/Stage (Panel de Pon (GCN)) *''Nintendo Puzzle Collection'' Credits Roll theme Panel de Pon (GBA Multiboot) *Pupuri's stage Dr. Mario & Panel de Pon *BGM 1 *BGM 2 *Credits theme (Part of the song is her theme) / *Lip's Stage Super Smash Bros. Series *Lip's Theme (Panel de Pon) **In Brawl's Pictochat Stage **In Wii U's Wrecking Crew Stage Gallery Lip Sleeping.gif|Lip sleeping LipSwing.gif|Lip on a swing in Popples Sel hana.gif Hana3.gif|Lip thinking Hana2.gif|Lip crying Hana1.gif|Lip holding up her wand Hana4.gif GFXLip.png Rough Fairy.gif|Lip and Sherbet Rough drawings LipGBCIcon.png BlockLip.png LipSFCIcon.png Lip run.gif|Lip running in the Vs. mode map. ZilbaVsKainLipFinal.png Cm.gif Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairies